georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
I Only Have Eyes For You
Synopsis Carmen's friend is over to study and wants to change out of her dress. When Max hears this, he pulls a poster off his wall to reveal a hole. He looks through but Carmen sees him and sprays perfume in his eyes. George shrugs it off and tells Max not to do it again. Carmen gets revenge though by taking a picture of Max sleeping with a stuffed animal. This leads Max to be beaten up at school. While getting stitches, George and Carmen argue and Carmen says George loves Max more. George comes to realize that maybe that is true since he doesn't understand Carmen as well, so he sets off to spend some quality time with her. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Ashley Tisdale as Olivia Trivia and notes *When Angie & George wanted some time alone, Benny should've had a talk with Carmen before George takes her. *Near the end of this episode, George apologized to Carmen for punishing her. *In this episode, Carmen was supposed to change her clothes because she wore the same from the beginning of this episode, until the next evening. *While Angie was in the kitchen, she could hear the argument from George & Carmen especially the time she yelled. So Angie rushed upstairs to find out what the commotion was about. *At the hospital Max (with stitches in his head) thinks his and his father's friendship with Carmen is over until George says sorry. *When Carmen left angrily, she dropped the plastic spoon. *When Angie called George from his job about Max, we couldn't hear the hospital's name from her. And when she goes after Carmen, she forgot her purse. *As soon as George and Max came home, Max needed to wash his shirt from all this blood. *While George made Max go to the bathroom, he mutters and Carmen didn't get it. *Carmen also got blood in Girl Fight. *George has two different coats in this episode. Quotes *'George: (to Carmen) '''Okay. Come here.' (moves the curtain)' Look, this is the worst thing you've ever done. '''Your brother's in a hospital bed with stitches in his head because of you!' *'Carmen:' I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't know he'd get hurt. *'George:' Look, I'm not worried about his head. That'll heal. But nobody's ever gonna forget that picture. Every time he walks down the hall in school, they're gonna be callin' him a sissy and a wuss and a bunny-hugger. *'Max: (from the other side) I can ''hear you!' *'George:' Look, maybe you didn't understand when I said nobody hurts anybody in this family, so let me make it clearer. Okay? '''No phone, no e-mail, and no TV for a month!' *'Carmen: What!? I'm getting more punishments?! Why do I even talk to you?! You always take Max's side! He's the golden child! (starts to leave again)' *'George: Hey, don't walk away from me!' *'Carmen: Why? You don't need me. You've got Max. You love him more than you love me, anyway. (she still leaves and Angie goes after her)' *'Max: (to George)' We really are better off without her. ---- *'George: (to Max while he looks at the picture)' 'You fight with guys, You peep on girls, You sleep in your underwear with a little pink bunny. You're a complex little man, Max. ---- *'George: (on the phone with Angie about Max) 'What hospital is he at? I'll be right there. '(hangs up the phone) *'Benny: (as George picks up his coat)' What is it? *'George:' They're taking Max to the hospital. He got into a fight in school. *'Benny:' A fight too? Wow! When that kid's huevos drop, It's like thunder. ---- *'Carmen: (to Olivia) '''Here. Try this. '(throws a t-Shirt to Olivia) So, what do you think about my little brother? *'Olivia: Ohh, (laughs) '''He's adorable. *'Carmen: Yeah. Too bad about his eye. *'Olivia:' What's wrong with his eye? (Carmen sprays perfume on Max's eye and Max screams) ---- *'Carmen: (brings George into Max's room after Max peeps on Olivia) He was looking at Olivia through a peephole! He was watching her change until I sprayed him with the perfume!' *'Max: (drops the magazine) That's not true!' *'George:' Then why are you covering your eye? *'Max: I was crying because I'm upset of being accused!' *'George:' Yeah, man, but you're only crying out of one eye. *'Max: I'm not that upset. ---- *'Carmen: (after Max leaves) That's it? Go wash your eye out?!' *'George:' Look, Carmen. Max doesn't know any better. He's a little boy. But you could've '''''blinded him. Who knows what's in that fruity-teen-perfume you wear? (takes the perfume from Carmen's hand) They don't test these on animals anymore. We don't know if they're safe. *'Carmen: '''Yeah. Well, I wish I would've blind him. That way, He wouldn't be able to peek anymore. Will he? *'George: Okay, that's it. Nobody hurts anybody in this house. '''No telephone for you for a week! *'Carmen: What?!' *'George: You heard me!' *'Carmen: He was looking at my friend getting undressed and you're punishing me?! That's crazy!' *'George:' Okay. If you want more punishments, Keep talking. *'Carmen: (as Angie comes up) Oh, yeah, defend the little perv!' *'Angie: (while Carmen tries to leave) '''What is going on?! *'Carmen: (sighs)' Max tried to see Olivia naked, and Dad's punishing me. Some man you've married. '(leaves the room)' ---- *'George: (Knocks on door and opens it)' Carmen, I want to talk to you. Come on, let's go for a ride. *'Carmen': '(suspiciously)' Am I coming back? *'George': As long as you're a tax deduction, you'll always be safe in my house. *'(George is having a father-daughter talk with Carmen while driving)' *'Carmen': Where are we going? *'George': I just want to talk. And the first thing I want to say is I should've punished Max a lot more than I did. *'Carmen: (sarcastically)' Well, I should call the newspaper. "George Lopez Admits When He's Wrong." *'George''': (murmurs to himself) Be the adult, be the adult. Ok, look, maybe I went easier on Max because I know why he peeped. I was a boy. I get that. I don't get you anymore. I did when you were a little girl 'cause you were just like a little boy except you never got caught on your zipper. *'Carmen': Well, I'm not a little boy or a little girl anymore. I'd like a little privacy. And I'd like some respect. *'George': That's fair. *'Carmen': And I'd like my feelings listened to. *'George': Ooh, that's a tough one. *'Carmen': Why? *'George': Because everything's a crisis with you. There are no small problems. I'm on overload, Carmen. I mean, I thought teenagers were supposed to lock themselves in their rooms and never talk to their parents. I was kinda looking forward to that. *'Carmen': Well, I'm sorry I tell you all my problems. *'George': No, you shouldn't be. I have to get better at this. Look, I promise to start listening to your feelings if you promise not to have so many of them. *'Carmen': Deal. *'George': And don't ever think I love Max more than I love you. 'Cause that's not right. *'Carmen: (voice breaking) Okay.' *'George': Why are you crying? *'Carmen: I'm happy!' *'George: (voice breaking) I got you this cell phone to make up for everything. Stop crying.' *'Carmen: (crying) Oh my god. It's a cell phone! (hugs George)' *'George: (crying; to the driver in the car beside him at the light) Hey, what are you looking at? We're feeling in here! Go, man! The light's green.' ---- *'Benny': Men are the warriors, the hunters, the money earners. That's why boys are treated like princes. *'George': What are you talking about, you crazy old bat?! You never treated me like a prince! *'Benny': Hey, did you eat every day? *'George': No. *'Benny': Well, what do you know. You know what? At least I didn't sell you. And there was a lady at Pick 'N' Save who kept asking. *'George': Wait, what Pick 'N' Save? Maybe it's not too late. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes